Pandora and a Wolf
by Spartan-Kun
Summary: What happens when a genetically modified soldier is transferred to West Genetics instead of Aoi? A soldier who has the same capabilities as Aoi has as well as the fighting potential of a Pandora? Just uploading this to see if anyone is interested, if I get positive reviews I'll be sure to work on it some more.


A/N: I don't won freezing or anything related to it.

_A lush jungle, movement all around as bug and animal alike roam and live. A scene of peace, unmatched in the last hours of daylight, the sky above a cacophony of color as the sun begins to set down in the distant west. Amongst the green foliage a silent black figures moves slowly. Like a ghost in the waning sunlight, light reflecting off dull black metal. Silent booted footsteps, alerting not even the most sensitive of animals. As the hunter moves forward, night slowly descends upon the world, but just before, the lone figure is no more, instead followed by three more. This is no lone hunter, but the leader of a pack of vicious wolves._

"Hey, are you awake? Hello?" A voice pulls him out of a daze. His focus snaps to the girl in front him.

"Sorry, is there something you need?" He looked at her, eyes hidden behind a faceplate. Two opposite looking figures, one, a school girl, across her, a soldier in black armor and full helmet with a deep red visor.

"Well I was told you'd tell me what's going on with your transfer here once we were in flight." The girl said. And it was true, they were onboard an osprey VTOL en route to a place called West Genetics.

"Yes well, first tell me what you've been told so I may correct it. As you may know this is, up till now, completely top secret and off the records. By the way, what's your name?" He slowly took off his helmet, revealing white skin and a shaved head, and deep, dark brown eyes.

"Well um, my name is Chiffon Fairchild and I'm the student council president. All I've been told is that you're transferring to our school as a form special security personal. That's it, what about you, what's your name?." She looked confused.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Wolf. So first off all that, is a lie. I'm not security at all."

"What?! Then what are you coming to our school for?" She yelled.

"As I said what I'm about to tell you until today has been kept top secret. Nobody in the world knows. To start with I'm a member of a special project formed within the United States Marine Corps and-"

"What the heck do you mean? You're just a first year how could you possibly be a soldier?"

"They recruited me when I was about ten. They needed people who hadn't yet hit puberty. There were around fifty of us, boys and girls. From the time we were recruited for the next four years we were trained, trained harsher than any modern military unit. Our treatment was so harsh that several of us died in training, before even our first deployment." He looked at his hand and balled it into a fist.

"What the..," Chiffon began to speak.

"This is the first time I've ever discussed this with anyone, please bear with me."

She didn't say anything,

"After four years of intense training those of us who survived underwent severe augmentation."

"What kind of augmentation?"

"Our strength, speed, reflexes, nearly everything about us was boosted to near superhuman levels. Indeed, we were at the levels of you pandora."

"That's amazing! So you're as strong as a pandora? But then why aren't there more like you?"

"Because after the surgery regimen was over, less than ten of us remained."

Chiffon sat there, staring at the person in front of her. She believed what was being said but it was hard for her to wrap her head around it all.

"I'm the last remaining member of my unit and I'm coming to this school, to become both a limiter and a warrior."

"Wait so you're supposed to be a limiter AND fight alongside pandora?"

"Yes, that is my assignment. I have stigmata in me. I learned later all my comrades did as well, but due to the public knowledge of pandora that came to light after our creation our existence was kept in the dark and all future plans were cancelled. I'm also one of the few males who can nurture the stigmata inside me, meaning I can act as a limiter for anyone without a baptism."

"That's not possible!"

The craft buckled as they hit turbulence. The Wolf got up, grabbing his duffle bag from above his seat.

"Ya, it is. It's why I was transferred here. Please don't tell anyone, it's of nobody else's concern."

Chiffon nodded slowly as the osprey tilted and began to descend. Wolf produced a pistol and rifle from his bag, along with magazines and a large knife.

"What do you have those for?" Chiffon asked.

"I can't make volt weapons, so I rely on this combat knife and firearms."

They sat in silence, neither wanting to say any more….

_The pack of hunters pressed forward through the darkness to their quarry, as lights became visible in the distance they slowed their pace to a crawl. They inched close and closer, till the signal was given to attack. In less than five minutes what was a busy factory was nothing for than a slaughterhouse with a river of blood flowing through._

Wolf, Chiffon, and her vice president Ticy walked down the deserted hallway, Ticy explaining where the different buildings were and other school related things. Wolf listened closely, boot heels clinging on the metal floor. He had been permitted to retain his armor and weapons while not in class. In suited him well as he didn't like to be without his armor that was more like a second skin to him at this point. As they walked along there was a giant crash as a whole opened in the ceiling. With his helmet on he was able to see through the dust and smoke easily and saw what looked like a wounded half-naked girl. He rushed forward when another girl fell from the ceiling. It was easy enough to tell they were both pandora, but Wolf couldn't figure out why they were fighting. He needed to put a stop to it now. He drew his pistol, and took aim at the uninjured blonde until he realized the naked girl was about to attack, as he shifted his aim to her, six long chains each ending with some kind of arrow head launched at the blonde. He fired six rounds, each one knocking a chain off its course. Their owner didn't seem to like that response and attacked him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing you little prick!?"

She lunged at him, but she was too slow. She didn't know what she was up against and Wolf used it against her, ducking beneath her strike and pressing his armored fist straight up into her stomach. The girl was thrown up and over him, but one of her chains struck the side of his helmet and shredded it. Quickly, he tore it off and straight jabbed her solar plexus. She hunched over coughing up blood and fell to her side.

Wolf turned to the other girl and was greeted by a fist to his face. He fell to the floor unconscience.


End file.
